Aura Pretty Cure OVA: Anata no Ato
Aura Pretty Cure OVA: After You! (オーラプリキュアOVA ：あなたの後に！, Ōra purikyua ovu~a: Anata no ato!) Is the first movie and OVA created by CureHydra. It shows events post Aura Pretty Cure!. The movie was released in the beginning of October. Major Events * The Cures graduate Junior High School. * They disband as a Pretty Cure group. * Momoko and Arata have character development. * Reina and Ai apply for different High Schools while Kotori and Sayuri stay at Shimeko High. * Ai begins working in Purari's Garden shop, Kotori gets a job at the local cinema; along with Tachi, and Reina works at a bookstore. * Ai goes back to her Kingdom for 6 months. * Elli, Puri, and Kuro begin living on their own in a apartment. * It's hinted that Sayuri and Kotori had been in a relationship for a short amount of time (though it's unconfirmed). * Near the end of the movie,silhouettes of Hitori, Yaru, and Dekinai are shown, in human forms. * (More to be Added) Characters * Kujira, Ai/Cure Bliss '(くじらあい, ''Kujira Ai''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_(given_name)) ''Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashirohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki_Sawashiro Ai, also known as the 'Ice Queen' by classmates in school, is the first to gain her powers as a Pretty Cure, given to her by her mother, Queen Yuuga. Ai's a capable, strong girl. She comes from Illumine Castle, and is the second daughter of Queen Yuuga, next in line to become princess. While she herself can stand up for others who she claims, 'are in her way', she's just very awkward, having a hard time opening up to people. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bliss and her theme colors are white and pastel yellow. * Enomoto, Kotori/Cure Energy '(榎本小鳥, ''Enomoto Kotori) ''Voiced by: ''Takahashi Aihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_Takahashi Kotori is a 15-year old girl, and is the second to gain her Pretty Cure powers. She's known as the out-going tomboy by many, often playing soccer matches with most of her boy classmates. She very tease-ful and humorous, also being known as a class clown. She genuinely enjoys things like sports, boxing matches, and boyish clothes. She's very open with what she likes, and enjoys the company of people. She's an easy person to get along with, ending up having many friends surrounding her. She loves to talk to people who don't seem to fit in, and stands up for people who are in trouble. While she's seen as a nice person, she's actually really insecure about herself whenever someone makes fun of her, even if she looks like she's fine. Kotori's also really wimpy when it comes to emotions and feelings. Her alter ego is '''Cure Energy and her theme color is emerald green. * Kita, Sayuri/Cure Balance '(北さゆり, ''Kita Sayuri) ''Voiced by: ''Eir Aoihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eir_Aoi Sayuri is a 14-year old actor and singer. Even for her age, she looks and acts maturely. She has a motherly or caring presence, and is usually a peace maker.'' Though, like most idols, Sayuri has a different personality from when she's off TV or not in public. She's actually very hot tempered and impatient, is one to judge easily without giving any thought, and complains about most of the things she has to 'deal' with. She has a hard time warning up to the precure team once they see her true colors, but after a while of talking to them, she eventually comes to like them and joins. Her alter ego is '''Cure Balance '''and her theme colors are silver and black. * 'Saitō, Reina /Cure Hope '(嗟塔麗奈, ''Saitou Reina) ''Voiced by: ''Himika Akaneyahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=121837 Reina is a 15 year-old girl. She's a hopeless romantic who enjoys watching sappy movies and reading shoujo manga, and can easily give advice about love to people. She's known to get people together and supports any kind of love. Though, she's impatient in a way and can have a short fuse, as well as having bad anxiety. Her alter ego is '''Cure Hope '''and her theme color is light pink. Mascots * '''Puri (プリ, Puri) Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daisuke_Namikawa Puri's a shy, skittish green fox. He has a habit of ending his sentences with 'puru', and is pretty fond of being with Kotori. He can transform in a 15-year old boy named Kouta. * Kuro '(黒, ''Kuro) Voiced by: Ryoko Shintanihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dko_Shintani Kuro's a hyper, happy silver and black animal with floppy ears, resembling a bunny. She hums a lot and hangs around Puri often. Kuro can transform into a 15-year old girl, and calls herself Kuroko. * 'Elli '(栄利 Ellie) Voiced By: Hiro Shimonohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiro_Shimono Elli's a confident, sassy white cat with a pink scarf, who has pretty lame jokes. He notices the large aura Reina gives off when she's around people, often the one to encourage her and comfort her. Elli can transform into a 16-year old boy named Eri. Others * 'Fukao, Tachi '(深尾達, Fukao Tachi) Voiced by: Makoto Ishiihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makoto_Ishii Tachi is one of Kotori's best friends. They met in elementary, and was the first person to be kind to her. He's out-going and humorous like her, and get along well. They sometimes have ridiculous fights, but make amends in the end. If not being with Ai, then Kotori and Tachi almost always hang out together. * 'Ichikawa, Momoko '(市川桃子, Ichikawa, Momoko) Voiced by: ''Sora Amamiyahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sora_Amamiya Momoko is a quiet girl, and is one of Tachi's friends. She seems skittish and shy, but can pack a big punch when angered. When out of school, she works at a cafe in a town not to far from Purari, which her aunt runs. * '''Inoue, Arata '(井上新, Inoue, Arata) Voiced by: ?? Arata is one of Tachi and Kotori's friends. He's a very kind and warming person, though easily gets flustered and annoyed when he's teased. He seems to like Momoko a lot. He easily accepts people for who they are, with their gender, race, likes/dislikes, etc. not mattering to him. * 'Kujira, Miyuki '(くじらユキ, Kujira Miyuki) Voiced By:?? Miyuki is Ai's sister, and Princess of Illumine Castle. * 'Kujira, Kanon '(くじら花音, Kujira Kanon) * 'Queen Yuuta/Kujira, Yuuta '(女王雄太/くじらミ雄太, Queen Yuuta, Kujira Yuuta) Minor Appearances *Hitori Watashi (一人私, Hitori Watashi) Voiced by: Mamoru Miyanohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mamoru_Miyano *Dekinai (できない, Dekinai) Voiced by: Satomi Akesakahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satomi_Akesaka *Yaru'(やる, ''Yaru) Voiced by: Hosoya Yoshimasahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoshimasa_Hosoya Trivia * This is the first OVA in Pretty Cure. * This is the first Pretty Cure movie (Or OVA, in this case) To have no in-movie characters. * This is the first time it's hinted two female characters are in a relationship. Gallery References Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Series Movies Category:CureHydra Category:Aura Pretty Cure